Feelings; chapters 3-4
by Selphie Dincht
Summary: John/Aeryn shippiness ^_^ Read and review. Please?


Now for my infamous quote of myself;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape, blah blah blah, please don't sue me, I'm only 13.   
  
Archiving; I *really* wish someone would tell me what that is.  
  
.....I'm forgetting something.....o yeah!  
  
Rating; PG-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LET ME SEE AERYN!!!!!"  
  
"Oooooh, please, do calm down."  
  
"NO! I don't want that frelling.....*air* hole even *touching* her!"  
  
"But she's not your mate, why should you even care what happens to her?"  
  
"Wha-ha! What kind of stupid-ass question is that? I *do* care what happens to her, and I am NOT letting ANYONE hurt her!"  
  
"Faelyn needs someone to love him, can't you find someone else to care about?"  
  
"You don't know what the word 'love' means, do you? Just that *one* emotion can make a man do crazy things, and that's what I'm GONNA do if you don't let me see her NOW!"  
  
"You're going to do what?"  
  
"Something crazy. Faelyn should understand that you can't force anyone to love you, you have to work for it, and hope they feel it too. Well I've just about worked the dren out of myself, and I'm not letting anything happen to Aeryn!!!!! Oh, and y'know what? Aeryn would never love him. And forcing it on her will *just* make it worse." I.....whoa, in a very sly and twisted way, had I just said that I love Aeryn?.....Yes.....and I guess it's about time that I admitted it.   
  
The snake-like woman sighed and said, "Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was thrown into a room much like the one I had just been in.  
  
"You have an arn" I was told.  
  
"Aeryn! Are you ok?!"  
  
I turned around and saw John with a huge grin on his face. "John! I mean," I cleared my throat, "Chrichton, are *you* ok? And take that silly grin off your face." I said that ignoring the fact that I wanted to smile, too.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just happy to see your alright."  
  
"Do you know how we got here? And what have you been up to?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aeryn and I exchanged stories on what we had been doing, and then I filled her in on how we had gotten where we were.  
  
"So he tried to force you to be his mate?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that, but I didn't let him do anything. Just like last time....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Aeryn-"  
  
"Do you still have your comm. badge?"  
  
"Yeah. Can we talk to eachother through it, the snake-lady is really boring to talk to."  
  
"When we *both* are alone. Try to comm. D'Argo, he's probably very mad by now. Ask him to tell everyone aboard Moya where we are, too."  
  
"Why, can't you?"  
  
"Faelyn probably won't leave me in my quarters alone for but five seconds.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TIME'S UP!" the gaurd yelled. Just like in those crime movies....I thought.  
  
"Be careful, and if Faelyn tries anything again, comm me." I told her.  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Aeryn, wait....." When she turned around, I just had to do it; I hugged her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really didn't expect that. I couldn't stop smiling, either. I only hoped it wouldn't make Faelyn mad, I knew what he could do.....  
  
When I got to my quarters, I was surprised to find that Faelyn wasn't there. I decided to comm Chrichton and see if he was behaving himself.  
  
"John, are you alone?"  
  
"That was fast, sunshine. Yeah, the snake-lady left me alone when I said I needed some rest. Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like comming you while I have the chance. Have you spoken to D'Argo and the others yet?"  
  
"You didn't give me enough time. Why don't you do it, D'Argo will just scold me again."  
  
"Fine." I adjusted my badge for a longer distance so I might reach D'Argo. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
I heard static, then D'Argo yelling "Aeryn, where the FRELL are you and Chrichton?!?!?"  
  
"At the Presidential Palace. It's a long story, and we'll be happy to tell it to you, but we could use a little help-"  
  
As soon as I said help, a huge cry of pain blast from Chrichton's quarters; it was John.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rating; PG-13  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own FS, please don't sue me, I'm only 13.  
  
This part of the story begins in John's POV.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After Aeryn had commed me, Faelyn decided to pay me a visit. He had told the snake-lady, whose name I found was Senkyoto, to leave us alone. Then he asked me one very hard question; How can I get Aeryn to cooperate?!  
  
"Cooperate with what? You? Well, forcing it on her doesn't work so well after all, does it?"  
  
"I donít need your sarcasm, fool. I want to know why she seems to care so much for you if you are not even mates, and how can I make her do so for me?"  
  
"Whoa, well there's one mistake, you can't make Aeryn do anything. You have to earn her trust, then see what happens. And that takes a very long time. Just being mates isn't everything. Do you care about Aeryn, or just what she can do physically?" I sounded like one of those teen psycologists.  
  
"I want her for my mate, I have since I layed eyes on her 5 cycles ago, but she doesn't seem to care about that, now does she."  
  
"Have you ever considered that maybe she just doesn't *want* to be your mate?  
  
"DON'T MESS WITH ME! I just asked a simple question, but I guess it had to come to this."  
  
"Wait, I was just-" He pulled out a dagger from his belt and slashed it across my chest down to the middle of my stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I ran down the hallways, trying desperately to remember where the guard had taken me to get to John's quarters while D'Argo screamed at me to figure out what was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why don't you save your sanity and your life; tell me how to make her love me."  
  
"You can't MAKE someone fall in love with you, especially when you threaten to kill someone who cares about them deeply. AHHH!" Faelyn smacked me in the back of my head, hard.  
  
I fell on my hands and knees gasping for breath; I guess he hit one of those pressure points that knocked the wind out of you ot something.  
  
I coughed and repeated; "You canít make someone fall-AH-HOOOOOOOW, ooohh." I hate it when that happens. He kicked me where it counts. And then, he kicked me in the kidneys, and next, about as hard as ever, in the diaphragm, the ribs, punched me in the eye, over and over, all the time asking why Aeryn didn't love him, while I either was gasping for my breath, for life...ooor I was screaming out in pain. And the thing was, I couldn't fight back. But I had to hold to my life so I might get back to Earth someday...so I could see Aeryn before I /did/ die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was extremely worried. The cries were getting louder, not just because I was getting closer, but because John was in more and more pain by the second; I knew this because I had been a Peacekeeper just like Faelyn; cold, merciless, not hesitating to kill for what I wanted...and I guess, maybe, I hadn't changed that much after all...but I was getting better, wasn't I? John was the reason I'm not a PK anymore. And for that I was actually grateful. But what I had to focus on was getting to John's "quarters" and saving him from Faelyn, who I was sure was the one torturing him. If I didn't, I knew now, I would blame myself for the rest of my life, if I didn't turn suicidal because of John's death. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faelyn grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted my head up, and he said, "I'll give you one last chance. Tell me how to get Aeryn to be my mate. If you won"t speak, then I'll just have to kill you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got to the room where John was just when the screaming stopped. O please dear Moya don't let me be too late... I thought. I put my ear against the door and over heard Faelyn saying "If you won't speak, Iíll kill you." I was very relieved to hear that John was still alive, but what kept me from screaming with joy was the fact that he might be killed just like my brother had been...and by the same person. I would get my revenge no matter what, but I donít know if I could bear living without the one person I loved most...love? So that was what was the feeling nagging at me for so long. I loved John. So, I decided on a surprise attack. I took a deep breath, and opened the door very quietly, and stepped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I saw Aeryn and figured I shouldn't let Faelyn know she was there. So I answered his question; "I don't know, and I'm surprised I'm not dead already."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I looked at John, his mouth was dripping blood. There was a huge, red gash across his chest, and I could tell he had barely any life left in him. I pulled out my pulse rifle and pointed it at the middle of Faelynís head, and cleared my throat.  
  
He turned around and said, "Aeryn, be careful where you point that, you might accidentally pull the trigger and shoot me."  
  
  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. You killed my brother. He was my best friend, my hero, the only piece of my family I had left. Youíre about to kill John. Why did you kill Talee??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were tears in Aeryn's eyes now. Faelyn, I found, had no problem with hurting Aeryn.   
  
He just said, "Because he was a fool, he didn't deserve to live."  
  
"He was one of the best Peacekeepers I've ever known."  
  
"He never obeyed my orders. He never wanted to bring harm to anyone, and that's not tolerable in war."  
  
"That's why he was a good one. PK's mercilessly destroy the lives of innocent people, and he didn't believe on that. That's how he tried to teach me, but I wouldn't listen, yet he stood by me all the way. I know now that he was right. He tried to help families on this planet get to a safe place, so you called him a traitor and tortured him the same way you are doing to John right now, and then you killed him. Just like he was merely a bug. Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"Because he would never want us to be together."  
  
"Neither would I. I never will, either. You expect me to love you after you murdered someone that meant so much to me, right in front of my eyes? I still have visions of that moment, and wake up believing it was my fault. And in a way it was, because I could have saved him. I had my pulse rifle in hand, just like right now. But I was too dazed to kill you. It may have been my fault, but you did kill him, and now's your time. And also, you were the one who started the war on this planet anyway, then convinced all these people that you could make all the troops go away if they made you their leader. They think you're so great. I know the truth, and I know that I'm about to do the right thing." I was too weak to stay conscious, so I didn't see what happened after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Just then, the snake-lady, -as John called her- came in.  
  
"You murdered your own comrade? And you're about to kill Faelyn? Monster!" she screamed at me.   
  
"Faelyn is-"  
  
The woman pulled a latch on the wall and a red light and siren started flaring, while she said into a speaker, "Get the female Sebacean!"  
  
  
The sound surprised me, which caused me to pull the trigger. Blood splashed onto my shirt. "...I...avenged Talee." The truth was, I was horrified of myself. I thought I wanted revenge for Faelyn taking Talee from me, but I suppose that maybe I wanted someone else to do it, because I felt like a cold-blooded murderer. And, John may have died if I didn't get him out of there. If he was still alive. If not, I wanted to give him a proper burial. I checked for a pulse. It was there, but very, very faint. I put his arm around my shoulders, put my arm around his back, and ran. I ran as fast as I could down the hall, and then I saw a latch in the ceiling and decided to climb up into it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I woke up lying on cold steel...except for my head, which was on someoneís lap. I just barely opened one eye to see where I was and who I was with...it was Aeryn. She was gently stroking my hair and was resting her head on a steel wall, her eyes closed to. We were in a box, a steel box, and it was a tunnel. I decided that since Aeryn had blood on her shirt, we were in trouble. So I spoke softly; "Aeryn, where are we?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I was unbelievably happy that John woke up. I whispered, even though I was overjoyed, "John, you're ok! But we might not be for long..."  
  
"What happened?" I really didn't want to tell him, or anyone, I didn't even want to remember what happened. We didn't have time anyway.  
  
So, I just said, "I'll tell you later. Now, we need to get to the transport, I told D'Argo to wait there for us until we escaped. Can you walk?"  
  
"I think. Where are we?"  
  
"An air vent of some sort. Come on, walk softly, or we'll be caught."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I tried standing up, but pain shot through my body, and I fell down hard.  
  
"They're up there!" I heard someone yell from under us.  
  
"Oh, frell! So much for walking softly, come on, I'll help you. Run if you can."  
  
She wrapped her arm around me, and we began to run. Suddenly lasers started shooting through the metal right behind us as we went by. Then it stopped, and we ran even faster. I was in pain, but we had to get out. But next, a huge blast of light shot right in front of us. We stopped, then jumped over the hole it made. Aeryn almost slipped back, but I caught her and we went on. But then we fell down a huge slide, and guess where we ended up;...that's right. Outside. There was a fairly large army behind us, and one shot my arm. "OW!" I yelled, but there wasn't time. And after that, we got a pleasant surprise; a gun started shooting the way we were running, but it was aiming at the people chasing us. "D'Argo! Pip? /Zhaan/??" It turned out that D'Argo had gone and got everyone...even Rygel. But Rygel attacked in a different fashion; Kamikaze style. He and his floating sled thing ran into the first guy right into the head. He fell down into mud, while everyone else shot at each-other and Sparky was repeatedly smacking all the bad guys with a stick.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
D'Argo yelled for us to go on to the transport, and we did. When we got there, it wasn't just the transport; DíArgo had brought my prowler. I helped John into my prowler first, then I climbed in.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As soon as we got back on Moya, Aeryn rushed me to the 'infirmary'. She layed me down on the bed and got out some little white things resembling cotton balls, and some stuff thatís a lot like alcohol. "This may hurt a little." She told me. I figured it couldn't be any worse than alcohol, but I was wrong. I was soooooooooooo wrong.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As soon as the medicine touched his skin, John's face scrunched up in pain and he shot out of the bed. I caught his shoulder and made him lay back down. "Zhaan is coming up, but unless if you want to wait for her and let this become any worse, you're going to have to settle for me."  
  
"Ok," he said simply.  
  
I finished cleaning the cut and gave him a pill that would make the pain go away while wrapping the cut up tightly.  
  
"Aeryn."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I asked you something, would you get mad?"  
  
"Right now, I doubt it."  
  
"Did you kill Faelyn?"  
  
I got up and walked out of the room. I didn't want to answer that. John yelled after me, "Thank you! And.....if you want to, meet me on the terrace later."  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Should I post the epilougue? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
